


Wrong Turn 7

by JoxersPrincess



Category: Wrong Turn (2003)
Genre: Gen, Horror, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxersPrincess/pseuds/JoxersPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a group of high school misfits decides it's a great idea to throw a rave in the middle of the Virginia woods, they stir up the mutants, who had been laying dormant for quite some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Turn 7

Hot.

He had never thought of a horror nerd being this hot before.

Pressed up against a tree, lips locked with some mutated hillbilly.

He knew he should run, but this was hot.

“Dakota!?”

There came the damn voice of Kylie. She was a year younger than him but acted like the entire class’s mom on the fieldtrip.

Annoying little bitch is what she is. Still, Dakota could not fathom what she was doing. For him. For the others. She hated them all so much for the shit they pulled on her but there she was, saving them. If she survived, he would never mock a horror flick again. Hell, if he survived.

Even if she dies and her survives. Not another mock towards her favorite genre.

He moved a foot back.

CRACK!

His head snapped up. Had they heard the twig break? Sweat tickled his forehead as the mutant looked over at him. She pulled the mutant’s attention back to her.

SNAP! CRACK!

Fuck! Shit! Noisiest woods ever! Kylie cannot be too far off. He can make it to her.

A new liquid tickles his forehead. His brain is itchy. The words turn a muddy black and red.

Suddenly, those colors give away to white.

Dakota can only see faces, a bit blurry though.

He knows he is not moving. But something is moving him.

Mickey pulls away from the blonde mutant. Giggling like some horny schoolgirl. She had enjoyed slipping him the tongue!?

The blonde mutant fell to her side.

Mickey smiled at Dakota and flicked the arrow sticking from his head. “Nice shot, Sawtooth!”


End file.
